1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blower, and in particular to a blower preventing an air leakage and increasing an air pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blowers are often employed to provide high air pressure to a system requiring high backpressure. In FIG. 1, a blower 10 includes a first housing 12a and a second housing 12b, wherein the first housing 12a having a first inlet 14 and an impeller 16. The second housing 12b has a second inlet 11 and a rounded region 100. A side outlet 13 is formed whereby the second housing 12b and the first housing 12a integrate together.
Usually, the profile of the first inlets 14 and the second inlet 11 is circle and are concentric with the impeller 16. The first and the second housings 12a, 12b cover the rounded region 100, to produce airflow. The first inlets 14 and the second inlet 11, however, are not covered by the first and the second housings 12a, 12b, allowing an airflow leakage via the first inlets 14 and the second 11 when the impeller 16 is rotated at high speed, resulting in reduced pressure.